


Concessions

by razielim



Series: Merry Smutmas 2017 [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Character in Rut, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oviposition, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-11 19:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12941991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razielim/pseuds/razielim
Summary: Merry Smutmas, alteanovi!It’s been a week now and that impulse only keeps getting stronger. Every time he’s in the same room with Lotor, it’s like some prime directive is in overdrive, telling Keith to kneel, to spread, to present. But Lotor barely looks his way. What was he thinking, coming into Lotor’s bedroom to wait for him? What was he going to say when the Prince walked in? But Lotor doesn’t seem to need an explanation. After a brief moment of surprise, he merely nods, and starts to take off his clothes. “Yes, I’d forgotten you’re half Galra. Very well, I’ll take care of you.”





	Concessions

It had been a week now and the impulse only kept getting stronger, chasing Keith even when he was alone.

When the urges had first started, every time he was with the team, discussing plans, it was as if some prime directive was in overdrive, telling Keith to kneel, to spread, to present. To whom? Why?

After a couple of days he’d figured out this much — present himself to _Lotor_.

It wasn’t the team meetings that were driving him crazy, it was being in the same room as the prince. No one else seemed affected, frustratingly enough. Every time he looked around in a barely reined-in panic, the rest of the team was focused on the mission: calm, relaxed, unflushed. Only Keith seemed to be in a constant state of near breakdown.

Shiro had started to notice, and it was utterly humiliating to try to come up with excuses and explanations for his tense posture, jumpy behavior, and constant fidgeting.

He wasn’t about to admit that the fidgeting was an attempt to hide his unexpected and unwelcome boners. It was like being sixteen again, only worse, because his Blade catsuits didn’t have any of the boner-hiding luxuries of Earth pants. He ended up deciding that getting scolded for being unprepared and out of uniform was better than walking around with a blatant erection curving across his front. Even then, he wished his jeans were a little less tight.

Lotor, meanwhile, rarely looked his way, except when discussing mission details. Keith felt equal parts incredibly disappointed to be so invisible and eternally grateful to avoid that electrifying gaze. Even though Keith had gotten used to Lotor’s commanding presence and charisma, ever since these impulses started, the way Lotor’s eyes felt when they alighted on Keith’s body made him want to shake apart, loose at the seams.

Please, he wanted to beg, please use me.

What was even more disorienting was that his wild hormones seemed to have no respect for his current orientation, or lack thereof, letting Keith’s sexuality get dragged behind, flayed by rapid-fire self-discovery. Had he ever been attracted to any _humans_ of any gender before? How did he feel about being attracted to a male? An alien? Was he conflicted? Was he not? Why was this happening so suddenly? Why wasn’t he allowed to wallow in feelings of infatuation first rather than being swamped with the desire to have Lotor fist his ass, step on his face, and spit in his mouth?

He lay in bed at night, sleeping only sporadically, dwelling on these questions. When he _did_ sleep, he dreamt ever more vividly of stripping naked, getting on the dinner table in front of Lotor, and demanding to have his ass eaten out.

He was certain he was losing his mind.

✘✘✘✘✘✘✘

He was certain he already _had_ lost his mind, and yet he was still surprised to find that he’d followed that crazy idea he’d had earlier to sneak into Lotor’s room.

What had he been thinking? What was he going to say when the prince walked in? He’d had no plan, and as he looked around the room now, no ideas came to mind.

In fact, his decision to do this had seemed to make the problem worse. From the moment he’d stepped in here, his dick had managed to go from “interested” to “desperate,” and he stood there, shifting from foot to foot, stubbornly refusing to touch it or anything that belonged to Lotor, hoping to see something that might clue him into how Lotor had such a hold on him. He was so horny he wanted to cry, and with a start, he realized the he really had begun to quietly weep, hot tears clinging to the line of his jaw.

There was a whir behind him and Keith spun to find Lotor in the open doorway.

They stared at each other, Lotor having obviously been unnerved to find someone in his private space. He took in the details of Keith’s appearance briefly and relaxed. He nodded, crossing the threshold, and started to take off his gloves as the doors slid shut once more.

“Yes, I’d forgotten you were half Galra,” Lotor said, tossing the gloves to his bedside shelf and unclasping the belt that held his cape. “Very well, I’ll take care of you.”

He approached, shrugging out of his armor as he went, tossing it aside carelessly, and Keith took a step away, staring up in horror and confusion.

Take care?

Take care how?

He cursed being so short next to Lotor, once again feeling the weight of princely presence, command, and charisma making Keith feel even smaller and dumber.

And the scent...

The overwhelming scent of Lotor as he drew close had Keith’s knees weak. Lotor stopped a foot away, peeling off his body suit down past his hips without any hesitation, shimmying it off further before kicking it off and away.

Keith almost fainted when Lotor reached forward, and, without preamble or asking permission, started pulling at Keith's clothes, moving systematically, his face flat with something akin to boredom.

Keith couldn’t say anything. He stood meekly in place, watching Lotor do as he pleased.

Inside, he was seething — seething that Lotor looked so blank and unaffected while Keith was a jittery mess, desperately pleased to feel Lotor’s fingertips brush him here and there, but also breaking down at not understanding what was happening. He was being undressed by a male he barely knew, who apparently felt nothing for him, and he had no idea how much his body and mind would betray him during whatever was about to happen next. Fantasies of begging for Lotor’s dick and kneeling with his ass full of cock flashed through his mind, and Keith flushed with humiliation.

He tried again to speak and all that came was a quavering whimper.

Lotor’s mouth twitched into something that might have been the shadow of a smile, and his eyes met Keith’s. For a moment, he looked almost pitying. Then the expression disappeared, and Lotor straightened up, going still, their bodies separated by mere inches of superheated air that seemed to shimmer between them. Keith swore he could feel every rise of Lotor’s ribcage, he was so hyper-aware of Lotor’s body.

Keith realized he was completely naked.

He hadn’t even noticed Lotor taking his shoes off, though he thought he had a vague memory of Lotor kneeling at some point.

He was naked and standing in front of Lotor, who was also completely naked.

Keith’s mind was crumpling under the weight of that thought.

Lotor wore a mask of saintlike patience, blinking slowly as he stared Keith down.

Keith worked his jaw, trying to voice any of the million questions and insecurities that tumbled through his mind, and again, only eked out a pitiful whine.

Lotor’s mouth hitched up to a faint smirk, his eyes narrowing. Keith flushed under the heated gaze, his cock twitching, his hips moving no matter how much control he tried to exert over them. With horror, he realized that even his asshole seemed determined to pulsate with the beat of his heart, which rose ever faster as Keith’s legs tried to wilt under Lotor’s gaze. A gaze that grew more hungry as the moments passed. He wanted so badly to close the distance between them, to press together, to feel their bodies flush against one another.

Instead, Keith stood there bewildered and humiliated.

Lotor knew.

He knew what was happening to Keith, and he chose not to explain anything, letting Keith stew in his misery. What was he supposed to do? All he wanted to do now was to sink down on his knees and beg Lotor to _please please please_ let him have his dick and _please please_ use Keith as a glove — fist him if he wanted — walk on Keith, use him as furniture, smack him around, empty his bladder in Keith’s mouth, anything that Lotor could possibly want. But Keith wasn’t about to beg for any of those things. He wasn't.

What was he supposed to do? Keith wanted to yell and throw a tantrum, but even that was beyond his abilities right now.

He started to sink to his knees in distress.

Hearing a noise, he looked up from where his gaze had strayed without his permission to Lotor’s cock. He found to his bewilderment that Lotor had started to smile in earnest, one side of his mouth curving up lazily, just enough to show a bit of fang.

Keith froze.

Why?

His knee gave out, dropping him painfully to the floor, and the approval on Lotor’s face grew.

Keith was shaking, unnerved that his instincts were playing exactly into how Lotor was evidently expecting him to act.

When Keith lowered his other knee onto the hard, merciless floor, Lotor reached a hand out, his first motion since he’d finished undressing Keith, and let it rest gently on top of Keith’s head, thumb stroking his hair softly.

“Good boy.”

It hit him like the quake of an orgasm, and Keith found himself panting, moaning, shaking, desperate for more praise.

And Lotor, the bastard, did nothing more, but stood there and watched, mouth half cocked into that tired but entertained smile, hand petting Keith like he was a beloved cat.

Keith finally, spitefully, breaking eye contact, found himself face to face with Lotor’s weeping cock. A long strand of transparent black precome connected the tip with the floor, and Keith looked up again, more furious than ever that he was in this position.

Lotor merely watched him, making no demands.

Suddenly angry and choking down that clamoring instinct to start begging, Keith reached out and grabbed the shaft of Lotor’s dick, squeezing it.

Lotor’s breath hitched, and Keith looked up again, expecting further approval, but instead, Lotor’s hand slipped off Keith’s head.

He reached down and unwrapped Keith’s hand from around himself, softly saying, “Bad boy.”

There was no disapproval in his voice, Lotor’s expression mild, but Keith pulled his hand back in horror, shame coiling in his stomach and making him mildly nauseous.

He looked up again at Lotor, this time desperate for direction and not even a little angry, but found nothing. Lotor was watching him passively, with one brow raised like he was merely waiting to see what Keith would do next and not at all personally invested in the outcome.

Tears flooded Keith’s eyes, and he leapt to his feet, thoroughly dejected and humiliated and wanting to call it quits. He hadn’t signed up for this. He hadn’t volunteered for any of this! He’d merely come here for answers, and instead found himself in this awful predicament. He wanted out, he wanted to walk straight out that door and never come back. And if he had to walk through the halls naked to make sure he got out of here without getting distracted, so be it.

But he didn’t make a lunge for the door.

Instead, he fell into Lotor’s chest, body flush with the prince’s all the way down to his knees, and started sobbing.

He felt Lotor pull back and clung tighter, nails sinking into Lotor’s spine.

Slowly, carefully, Lotor lowered his hands to Keith’s back and petted him softly.

“Have you never done this before?”

Keith shook his head.

“I thought spending so much time with the Marmora, you would have been exposed to someone’s rut by now.”

Keith finally found his voice, broken and snotty and choked as it was by his crying. “I don’t even know what that means.”

Lotor took a long time to reply, and when he did, his hands stilled, holding Keith firmly. “I see.”

Keith was finally getting himself back in one piece, hiccuping and wiping his face on the back of his hand. He was embarrassed about falling apart. This was the first time… in as long as he could remember, really.

Lotor let go of him and stepped away. “Go to the washroom. Wash your face. It’ll help you calm down. Then come back and beg for my cock like you’ve been wanting to.”

Keith looked up, startled.

“And then?”

Lotor raised a brow. “Go.”

Like he was being controlled with a remote, Keith spun and made his way to the washroom, washing and drying his hands and face, avoiding the mirror so he would not see how red and gross he was after so much disgraceful sobbing. He started crying again as he reached for the door, and he braced himself on the sink until it passed. It took a couple more tries of washing his face before he felt stable enough to face Lotor again.

When he still came back, Lotor was patiently waiting in the exact same spot, hands clasped behind his back, cock still fully erect.

Keith stopped a little further from Lotor than he’d stood previously, warily judging the distance. Lotor stepped forward and was suddenly too close again.

Breathless, Keith got down on his knees again, brain fuzzy.

He shook, but got his lips around the words anyway. “Please, Lotor.” He hesitated, not knowing how he was expected to beg. “Please?”

“Please what?” Lotor asked, his hand returning to Keith’s hair. His eyes darted down to his own cock, heavy between them, bobbing lightly now and then, and Keith followed the hint.

“Please… fuck me. Please — ” he cut himself off. He was horny and needy, but he could not bring himself to detail all the things he’d been imagining over the last several incredibly frustrating days. “Please don’t make me say more.”

He started to cry again, and Lotor frowned, his palm still smoothing over the side of Keith’s head.

Then Lotor sighed through his nose. “Perhaps your human instincts are interfering with your Galra ones.” He nodded. “Fine. Get on the bed, and I’ll give you what you need.”

Keith jumped to his feet, dizzy with need and relief. He was scared something in him would have broken if he’d been forced to say anything further out loud.

He made for the bed, wondering just how much more ceremony there usually was to Galra mating. How much was Lotor allowing him a free pass on in order to accommodate him? Was Lotor himself uncomfortable about not following proper protocol?

Keith sat on the bed, finding Lotor close behind him, eyes roving over Keith hungrily.

“I’m sorry,” Keith whispered, crawling backwards when Lotor put a knee up onto the mattress between Keith’s.

“You’re hardly the first hybrid to have difficulty with this,” Lotor said, leaning in and biting down hard on Keith’s neck. Keith’s knees jerked up, feet scrabbling for purchase on Lotor’ smooth, narrow hips. “Though you might want to practice begging in front of a mirror,” Lotor continued in a deep, rumbling voice that seemed to melt right into Keith’s ear. “The next rut that affects you might not land you such an accommodating mate.”

“I still don’t know what that means,” Keith gasped, his mind slowly liquefying at Lotor’s heat and presence and voice.

“It doesn’t matter right now, does it? Just behave for me and open your legs wide like you know you’ve been wanting to.”

Keith had no protests. It was much easier to follow orders than admit what he wanted.

Lotor picked him up off the bed easily when Keith had spread himself as far as his thighs could go, holding Keith’s hips with one hand, Keith’s cock trapped on both sides by their bodies, and spun around to sit, Keith in his lap.

“Moan,” Lotor said, and Keith did, watching a smile slip across Lotor’s face. “That’s easier for you, isn’t it? I suppose I should have expected that, considering what I’ve seen of your species.”

Keith pulled away in indignation, though it hurt him to his core to lose skin contact. “We’re not servile.”

Lotor blinked and pulled him back tight against his chest, fingers tangled in the hair at Keith’s nape. “That’s quite the opposite of what I meant, actually,” he said against Keith’s lips.

“What did you mean, then?”

“That all the humans I’ve ever met are paladins of Voltron. It must not be in your nature to abandon pride easily.”

“It doesn’t seem in the nature of Galra either,” Keith said, then gasped as Lotor pressed the head of his wet cock into him, and it slipped into his eager, relaxed body with obscene ease.

“It is. How do you think Zarkon is able to control so many while being so cruel? Galra only have problem submitting to non-Galra. But to the Emperor, or a male in rut… It’s quite satisfying.”

Keith panted as he sank lower onto Lotor in ripples of movement, Lotor’s hands guiding him down. He gasped every time his rim spread itself over another ridge. “You’ve gotten on your knees and begged someone to fuck you?”

Lotor’s eyes locked onto his, widening with a sudden new heat that had nothing to do with how tight Keith was. “I have, and I’ll do it as many more times as I can manage before I die.”

“Is that what you did? Practice in front of a mirror?”

Lotor smiled indulgently, eyes losing that fiery intensity of having had his pride nicked by Keith’s judging tone. He settled back onto his pillows, pulling Keith with him. “I was young and inexperienced too once. I don’t mean to imply that there’s no difficulty to it, only that it’s very satisfying once you manage to overcome your own resistance. It’s _the overcoming_ that’s satisfying.”

His hands continued to guide Keith, slowly raising his hips and then lowering them back down so that Keith’s shoulders shook and his eyes rolled. With a struggle, Keith made eye contact once more. “There’s humans that enjoy that sort of thing too.”

Lotor raised a brow.

“But I’d never really… understood the appeal. It’s considered kinky, and I’ve never even… done the simple stuff.” He gestured vaguely between them and then returned his hands to clasping at Lotor’s muscular shoulders.

Lotor hummed.

“Then perhaps it’s simply a cultural thing you have to unlearn to make way for instinct.”

They kept going, slow and steady, Keith losing track of the conversation. A couple times, he tried to speed up the pace, but there was no negotiating with Lotor’s firm grip, which kept him locked into the same rhythm.

Finally, frustrated that it felt good but wasn’t going anywhere, Keith forced himself to focus on Lotor again, who was watching him with his lips parted but a shrewd look in his eyes.

“I thought you’d go faster. With all the ways I’ve felt like boiling over all week, I thought you’d…”

Lotor smiled. “My rut affects you, not me. If you want me to go rough and hard, you’ll need to beg.”

Keith’s eyes widened. “You said — ”

“I allowed you to skip whipping me up into an aroused frenzy before fucking. Spared you kneeling on the hard floor and making a hysterical, pleading mess of yourself without the excuse of pleasure to hide behind. But I think it should be much easier like this. Consider it an opportunity for practice.”

Keith was gasping now, more aroused at the idea of begging while full of cock than he was by the feeling of fullness itself.

And then he broke.

Tears in his eyes, he finally told Lotor all of how he wanted to be used. He wanted Lotor to fuck him so rough and raw that Keith couldn’t get out of bed for days. He wanted to lick his own blood off of Lotor’s cock. He wanted to be used as a urinal and he wanted Lotor to force his whole fist in Keith. He wanted to be scratched up and branded and he wanted to be suspended from the ceiling in painful configurations while Lotor abused his hole.

And Lotor, eyes widening in surprise now and then at the obscenities pouring out of Keith’s mouth, picked up speed. He finally toppled Keith over entirely, pinning Keith on his back with his knees at his ears. Lotor’s dick seemed to swell within him. The satisfying, stinging size of it spurred Keith on to more depraved pleas. Lotor’s long hair swayed around them like a sail in a storm, tickling Keith’s face and shoulders and offering exquisite juxtaposition to his increasingly sore ass.

Keith gasped, feeling something fill him, hearing it squelch past Lotor’s hard fucking, watching sticky, black come with translucent, gelatinous spheres in it drip down over his balls and dick. It flowed down his back in sticky streams.

His stomach felt tight and he watched with horror as it swelled, first slowly and then picking up speed as Lotor continued to pound him within an inch of his life.

And then, suddenly, Keith came, body convulsing, mind blanking in a way it never had before.

He came back to himself with his whole body tingling with pins and needles like it had fallen asleep, and Lotor arranging him carefully on the bed.

His stomach was still noticeably overfull, though he felt the come leaving him in large globs, making obscene noises as it went.

Then Lotor fell to the bed next to him, looking exhausted, and Keith’s attention fixed itself on him.

“What’s that in your come?” Keith asked, glancing at the small tapioca-pearl spheres that were in the mess on his stomach.

“Eggs.”

“Oh.” Because of course they were. And of course Keith was full of thousands of little eggs now and he didn’t know what that meant, reproductively or emotionally. He was scared to ask. There were a lot of things he was scared to ask.

He watched Lotor’s graceful profile, marvelling at the perfect structure and long lashes.

“Was that… weird?”

Lotor blinked his eyes open, stared, then closed them again. He reached out blindly and pulled Keith close.

“I won’t lie — you said some things I’ve certainly never heard of or thought of before. Are these normal human things to crave?”

Keith blushed. “I don’t know.”

“Hm. Well. You certainly got your point across, didn’t you?” Lotor frowned, then lifted his head and looked at Keith in concern. “You are satisfied, aren’t you? Or do you really wish I’d done all that do you?”

Keith put up his hands, mortified. “No! Please don’t! I’ve never had those thoughts before this week.”

Lotor relaxed some, and sank back to the bed. “Hm. Well. It might surprise anyone else you say it to.”

There was a silence.

“Do I have to?”

“Have to what?”

“Sleep with any other Galra I come across who is…”

“In rut? You don’t have to, but you probably will. It’s hard to resist, isn’t it? I suppose it shows just how uncomfortable you were with your urges that you held out _this_ long before seeking me out. I've been in rut for... a week?”

Unsure if he was allowed, Keith laid his hand on Lotor’s chest. Lotor didn’t react. He was even less sure of what he was about to ask.

“What if… what if someone else affects me, but I come seek you out instead?”

Lotor’s eyes opened, and his pupils were blown out.

“What you’re talking about is being my mate.” Keith kept watching, not sure what that meant. Lotor frowned, and pitching his voice to a low reprimand, intoned, “Not the sort of thing you can decide to do without my enthusiastic affection for you.”

Keith jumped, stung, and removed his hand from Lotor’s chest. Lotor’s gaze followed the action closely. “Sorry.”

He was sorry he’d offended Lotor with his ignorance, but he was hurt that Lotor was so irritated by the idea.

The tension seemed to slip out of his bedmate, arms around Keith’s waist growing soft once more. “Why is the idea of rutting with another so offensive to you?”

Keith couldn’t meet his eyes. “Probably a human thing. I just… appreciate that you made concessions. And that you explained things. And I don’t want to share the weird sexual stuff I have in my head with any random Galra. It was bad enough hearing from you that my fantasies were weird. And just visually, you’re the most…” Keith gulped. “I can’t imagine doing this with one of the Blade of Marmora.” He blushed suddenly, aghast. “With Kolivan — I’d never be able to meet his eyes again.”

“You can’t seem to meet my eyes right now either.”

Keith frowned. “That’s different.”

“Rest. I’ll think about your proposal,” Lotor said with a minute sigh.

Keith lifted his gaze, heart skipping a beat. “You will?”

Lotor seemed momentarily disarmed.

Then, slowly, with many small pauses, he leaned over and kissed Keith. A brief, brushing nip.

“I will.”


End file.
